The Hunger Games
by Writer1698
Summary: Tyson has abilities beyond that of a human, and he is pure human. He has super human strength, speed and reflexes, more than any normal human could dream of. But the reaping in District 12 pulls out his name and now he has to go into the Hunger Games. Now Tyson has a choice to make. Will he use the gifts he has been given or let everyone fight it out among themselves?
1. Memories

Chapter 1:

"Here, Mum!" I said, dumping a dead body of a rabbit on the table. She looked at it and smiled, despite all the blood that was on it. To have meat in District 12 was a luxury, something not everyone could afford, but thanks to my father training me, I had become a very skilled hunter and gather.

"Thank you, sweetheart. How was the training?" she asked

"I'm getting stronger every day. I can feel it." I answered

"He sure is, his speed, reflexes, reaction timing and strength is beyond any human capability" my father said, coming in, red faced and smiling

"Yeah, if I went into the Hunger Games. I would tear everyone apart" I shouted proudly

"Alright, that's enough, Tyson Galloway. We have lost your brother in the Hunger Games before. I can't lose you as well" Mum said with tears in her eyes.

It was true. The memory in my mind and the emotions that I felt that day, hit me like a brick wall. It was 2 years ago, my brother Tylon, was standing just behind me and as soon as Effie Trinket, District 12's escort had finished her "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour" quote in her silly yet amusing Capitol accent, the tributes were about to be reaped, I wasn't paying attention to how the female tribute was but when it came to the male tribute, the name 'Tylon Galloway' name was brought out. I couldn't believe it, my brother walked on, face pale selected to go into the Games. I tried to stop him but he went ahead, I screamed for him to come back but he kept going, until he was standing on the stage next to the Capitol escort, Effie Trinket. He was steered into the Justice Buliding were we would say our goodbyes. We were allowed to have 5 minutes with him. I immediately ran into his arms.

"Listen, Tyson. I want you to train every day. Do you hear me? Everyday! I know that you have skills that I could never dream of. If you were to be chosen, at least then you will be ready for it" Tylon told me, I nodded in agreement

"Pinkie swear?" Tylon pulled out his little finger

"Pinkie swear" I pulled out mine and both of our little fingers connected and we knew we had an understanding. Tylon stood up and managed to get a hug from Mum and Dad and tell him that he loved us all and that to take care of me before the Peacekeepers took us away from him.

"Every day, Tyson" he called out, before the door slammed shut in front of me. We watched him through the tribute parade, he received a 9 in training and he was flawless in his interview. I thought he might have a chance of winning. How wrong I was. The Hunger Games started the next day and this year, it what looked like ruins of a city. Tylon made it to the final 2, I was so happy that he was so close to winning and coming home, but he never realised that the tribute from District 1 was behind him, with a sword. I screamed at the screen but he didn't hear me or see the tribute until the sword's blade was deep in his back. He collapsed on the floor and he uttered one word. His final dying word and it was to me. Everyday. The boom of a cannon told us that he had died. My mum let out a scream of agony, my father threw a chair at the wall. I was in shock, my brother couldn't be dead. To make things worse, at the Victory Tour, I was able to see face to face, the killer of my brother. The coldness and blood lust in his eyes told me that he didn't care. Fury filled up inside me and I wanted to gouge his eyes out with my bare hands but I remained where I was. Besides. I had a promise to keep.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, we meet a boy named Tyson Galloway. He has powers that are beyond human capabilities. He has super human strength, speed, stamina and reflexes and now we know that he had a brother that was killed in the Hunger Games two years before.**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	2. Nerves

**Sorry its taken me so long to get a new chapter posted but with my A levels finished, I'm free to make new chapters. Anyway, here is Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

We were sitting round the dinner table with rabbit stew. None of us felt like eating much. We were all too concerned about the reaping tomorrow. Since I was 14, I was to be entered in 3 times. I could sign up for tesserae, meaning I would get a year's supply of grain and oil from the Capitol for one person but would also mean that I would be put in more times. Thanks to my hunting skills, both I and my father have been able to bring food to the table for the past 2 years. I kept my brother's promise, I would venture out into the woods with my dad, straight after school and I would train for a few hours before taking down a couple of rabbits or a deer and then bring it home for dinner. Tylon would also have joined us on these treks before he was killed in the Games. Hunting outside District 12 is illegal, punishable by death. But when there are mouths to feed, you have to take a few chances.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go to bed so we can be up bright and early in the morning" my father suggested. My mother and I nodded and headed upstairs to the single bed that we slept on. We clambered in and held each other close. I never want to let go of them. The powerful drug of sleep pulls me under.

I wake up the next morning to find the bed empty, I get up and get dressed and find my mother and father sitting at the table, with their bowls of morning mush in front of them, laid untouched.

"Morning, kiddo" Dad got up and gave me a huge hug

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked

"A little shaky." I answered truthfully

"Eat this and then get a wash." She said, putting a bowl of what looked like porridge in front of me. I ate in respectful silence, despite how badly it tasted. Once I was finished, I got into the wooden tub of freezing water and gave myself a good wash. Once I was dried off, I found that my mother had left me something to wear, a white shirt with black trousers and shoes. I put them on and gave my hair the best comb I could, but wouldn't lie flat. I eventually gave up and walked out.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously

My parents turned round and smiled and I walked over to them slowly.

"You look like your father" my mother replied, giving me a soft prod in the chest

"He has your eyes" my father added

I blushed red and tilted my head downwards whenever I got embarrassed. I did have my mother's sparkling blue eyes and I had my dad's always messy brown hair. A loud siren wailed to inform us to make our way to the reaping. We would have to be on death door in order to miss a reaping. The Peacekeepers would make sure of that, if you were caught missing the reaping and you were in good enough health, you would be arrested and killed. So you would be either on death's door, killed by the Peacekeepers or be possibly killed in an arena far away from home. Odds weren't exactly in your favour if you tried to escape.

We walked to the main square where the kids aged 12-18 had to register, this was done by a blood sample, to make sure that no-one went in as someone else. I was separated from my parents and was shoved in line with some other 14 year olds that I had seen around school. I got up to the check in station, gave my hand and received a sharp prick in my finger and my finger was put on a piece of paper, leaving a spot of blood on the paper. A few seconds later, the blood was confirmed to be mine and I was allowed to go and stand in the square. After a few minutes of standing in the square, the front doors of the Justice Building opened and the figure of Effie Trinket bustled out, wearing complete pink and extreme white powder on her face and jade green gloves.

The reaping was about to begin.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, Its the day of the reaping and despite his abilities Tyson is still nervous. The family is cherishing every last moment together before the reaping**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	3. Unlikely pairing

Chapter 3

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour" Effie Trinket screeched in her happy Capitol accent. I rolled my eyes in amusement and tried to suppress myself from bursting out with laughter. I was able to do quite well, I managed to turn around and see my mother and father looking at me. My father gave me a sly grin, knowing that he was also trying not to laugh. When I looked back they were putting on the film about the Capitol defeating the rebels, the same film every year. About a year ago, I had a conversation with Old Man Ollie, who rumoured had it, has been living just about as long as the Hunger Games has been on. He doesn't like to speak much but he does like me and he told me that the same film has been played for the past 74 years.

What snapped me back to reality was that the film had ended and the mayor of District 12 was reading out the rules in a droning and bored voice. The usual '12-18 aged must be reaped', 'delivered to the Capitol', "put into an arena and fight to the death' rules were read out. Finally, the part that all the people in District 12 hate and fear. The reaping was about start. Effie Trinket took off one of the gloves, revealing long claw like hands and she bustled over to the clear, see through glass with all the names of the girls and pulled out one of them. She walked back to the microphone, the whole of District 12 was in complete silence and anticipation. Effie finally opened the slip and spoke clearly:

"Burnet Coleman!" she shouted. A hush silence fell as a girl around 17 walks onto the stage. Everyone knew her in the district, she was the meanest and most viscous person in the whole of 12. She was expelled from school about a year ago for breaking a teachers arm because they had given her an F on her maths test. She wore a black dress with black shoes, hadn't seen her in any other colour of clothing. Burnet didn't look scared or frightened. She looked pleased, like she was ready to go. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the whole of District 12 but you had to admire her determination.

"Now for the boys" Effie squealed, and walked over to the other glass bowl, the one for the boys. I waited on baited breath. Hoping and praying that it wasn't my name. She read out:

"Tyson Galloway"

I didn't move. I didn't blink. The boys around me moved away like I had just sprouted another head. I still didn't move. I could hear a wail to tell me that it was my mother sobbing in my father's arms. My father gave me a swift nod and I slowly walked out of the crowd and onto the stage, not saying a word and showing no emotion

"Let's have a warm round of applause for our tributes from District 12, Burnet Coleman and Tyson Galloway." Effie started to clap but instead the audience put three fingers to their mouths and raised them. This was a sign of salute for someone that you love. Burnet snorted in disgust. We were taken into the Justice Building and put in separate rooms were we could wait for visitors. About a minute later, my mother and father walked in and we all interlocked with each other, tears streaming silently down our eyes.

"Tyson. I know this might sound strange, but make yourself look as weak as possible" my father said sternly "Don't show what you can really do until you get into the arena. Don't make yourself a target" I nodded in agreement

"I want you to have this" my mother took off the necklace she was wearing. It had our family picture inside, me, my mother and father and Tylon before he was killed, all of us smiling. I started to cry again. I know that tributes are allowed to have something to take into the arena to remind of them of home.

"Thanks, mum" I choked back my tears

"You are going to win, darling. I know you will!" she kissed me on the forehead "Just promise me something"

"What" I asked

"Don't kill anyone. You have a good heart. Don't taint it by killing someone!" she wept

"I promise" I said

"Pinkie promise?" Mum pulled out her little finger

The tears really started to fall down. This reminded me of the last but of contact I had with Tylon before he was killed. But when I make a promise, I keep it.

"Pinkie promise" We interlocked our fingers and the agreement was made. Just then, a Peacekeeper pulled my parents away from me. I suddenly felt weak and slumped on the floor and started to cry. Already I missed my parents and despite I had powers beyond human capabilities, I was still shaking with fear to go into the arena.

10 minutes later, I was being shoved into the fanciest car I have ever been in and I still had tears falling down my face. They were real tears falling down my eyes and I was going for my father's approach, don't look like a target. Burnet snorted at me, obviously seeing me as a weakling. We were then ushered out of the car and onto a train. Once the train door closed, we were swept away from District 12, I was surprised because I couldn't feel the train moving at all. I quickly found a window and saw the last of my home disappear from view. When I will see it again, I don't know.

If I make it out of the arena alive that is.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, Tyson has been picked for the Hunger Games and he is petrified. His parents come and visit and give him a necklace with a family photo inside. Tyson has more bad luck as his fellow tribute is Burnet Coleman, a brutal and viscous girl of 17. They are taken to the train which will take them to the Capitol.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	4. Meeting our drunk mentor

Chapter 4

We walked through a door which moved by itself and when I walked inside, I felt my jaw drop. The whole place was bursting with different kinds of foods and delicacies. Effie showed us to the table and we had sat down. Burnet starting piling her plate high without asking and wolfing everything down like a savage dog. Effie looked a little disgusted by this, I was a little more polite, using a knife and fork and taking more time.

"At least you have better manners" Effie smiled at me. Burnet glared at her and continued stuffing her face. Despite that we don't get enough food in District 12, I can't blame Burnet for wolfing everything down, but it was vile seeing her rip lamb chops apart with her teeth and destroying potatoes. Thankfully, my mother had taught me on how to be respectful and not be rude during dinner. Effie always kept saying to save some space as there would more coming. This was more aimed at me than Burnet. A door at the side opened and a man walked in with the strong smell of alcohol with him. It made me nearly sick, it didn't seem to be effecting Burnet, and she was still wolfing everything down possible.

"Hello, Haymitch. We didn't think you would join us so we already started." Effie called him over.

"Thank you." thanked Haymitch, taking a seat next to Effie. "So these are the two tributes we have this year then" he said, looking at me and Burnet.

"That's right. This is Tyson and Burnet" Effie said, I said hello nervously to Haymitch. Burnet could only nod at him, her mouth was so full of food

"Well, this is a pleasure." Haymitch said sarcastically. I was quite disgruntled at Haymitch. The fact that he is supposed to be our mentor and we get a drunk with a bad attitude, this isn't a good start

"So what do we do first?" I asked

"What's the big rush? Normally, you aren't eager to get started so soon" said Haymitch

"Well I do fancy of getting out of the arena alive" I fired back

Burnet gave off a snorting sound and swallowed her food and spoke for the first time ever since the reaping "Don't count me out, pipsqueak. The one getting out of the arena is me and you have no chance"

I completely forgot about playing weak, so I lowered my head and fell silent. Burnett snorted in triumph. Haymitch and Effie were staring at us, taking in the shouting match that went on

"Well, we might have some winners this year. What can you do?" asked Haymitch

"I'm the strongest female in District 12. I'm good with an axe and sword" Burnet said proudly

"Pity, you lack in the looks department" I whispered to myself Burnet overheard my remark and glared at me.

"And what can you do?" Haymitch looked at me

I was so tempted to say what I can really do, to show Burnet up but I gave my dad my word to wait until I get into the arena.

"Nothing. I'm not good at anything" I mumbled. Haymitch rolled his eyes and so did Burnet

"This is fantastic. I have a weakling for a team mate. In fact, I don't want to be a team mate with you, I want to be coached separately" Burnet told Haymitch. I was more than happy to go along with this idea, I didn't fancy being with Burnet throughout this trip anyway, the less I see of her, the better.

"Now hold on, you two. Tyson might have something up his sleeve that he doesn't want anyone to know about" Effie said, I gave Effie a weak smile.

"Now, what I want you two to do, is that we will be arriving in the Capitol shortly. There will be people there. You need to make the best impression possible" Haymitch explained

"Why?" I wondered

"They are most likely sponsors. And sponsors help you out in the arena, so anything they send you could mean the difference between life and your death" answered Haymitch. I nodded but felt sick inside, the food in front of me didn't look as appetising. However the others tucked in and I sat in silence.

Soon, a towering presence loomed above us. I got up and looked out the window, the Capitol was enormous. Stone white paving, buildings as far as the eye could see. It was astounding.

"Now you need to put on the best show that you can" Haymitch indicated. He was right as the window were showing people screaming and waving at us. I was taken aback at first at how hideous they looked. Women had their skin coloured in all weird colours. Blue, purple, red. Men were wearing different odd clothes and bizarre hair styles. But I quickly regained myself, put on the best smile I could and waved at the crowd. A roar of laughter and screams came quickly after. I was really enjoying myself, until the train stopped moving and we were allowed off. We were quickly swarmed by the fans and I need to make sure that I am remembered so they might sponsor me, so I put my smile back on and waved at the fans. They were hysterical and screaming my name. Burnet wasn't taking Haymitch's advice and acting her normal self, but all the fans had their attention on me.

Once we had been able to shake off the fans, Haymitch turned round to us "You are about to be put in the hands of our stylists. And a word of warning. Don't try and stop what they are going to do to you. The thing that they hate most is a whinge"

I nodded in agreement and we were steered away from Effie and Haymitch. And I suddenly felt nervous about what Haymitch had said. "What they are going to do to me" he had said. Will they have me like the freak fans I saw at the docking station? But I promised Haymitch I wouldn't complain and I allowed to be steered into the room that could change me, either for the better or the worse

**Thanks for reading. To recap, Tyson and Burnet is treated to a feast, which Burnet is more than happy to help herself too. Their mentor comes in and much to Tyson's disappointment, he is a drunk, but when they get to the Capitol, the site is less than appealing. People who look like they'd came from he circus. Tyson and Burnet are given into the hands of their stylists with one rule, not to complain.**

**Thanks for reading . and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	5. Getting ready

Chapter 5

I was lying on a table for 6 hours straight whilst my stylists went to work on changing my appearance. Thankfully, I overheard that my main stylist had forbidden them to experiment on me. That was a huge relief. First it was the hair, I yelled out in pain as the hard brush ripped through my hair, removing anything that shouldn't have been there, then it was time for shampoo and conditioner. Afterwards I felt my hair, and it was as silky as a bear's fur. The stylists asked how I like my hair being cut. I told them I liked it not too short and that I liked my hair spiky at the front but flat on the back. An hour later and I got what I had ordered. I was given a wash of all the fallen hair and then it was the most painful part, the stylist set to work on removing any kind of bodily hair from me, except for my hair and eyebrows. I screamed in pain as every last stand of unwanted hair was ripped from my body. Now I know what it's like to be a dead rabbit that I bring home for dinner and my mother skins it bare and roasts it. They put an ointment on my body which badly stung at first but was rather soothing afterward.

"We will now take to see your main stylist, Cinna" a man named Flavius said. I was quite nervous meeting Cinna because all the people I have met who are from the Capitol look like they came from the circus. Yet 10 minutes later, a man walked in and I was quite taken back about how natural this man looked. The only link that he had to let everyone he was from the Capitol was a gold eyeliner and earrings in both ears. But apart from that, he looked perfectly normal.

"You must be Tyson" the man said kindly "I'm your stylist Cinna" We shook hands "Your last name is Galloway right? Any relation to Tylon Galloway?"

"My brother" I answered

"I'm terribly sorry. It must be hard on you. But yes I was his stylist and he told me about a little brother which had things about him that others didn't know or have" he added mischievously. I nodded

"Don't worry, that's a secret I'll take to the grave. He made me promise not to tell anyone about it and also to make sure that if you were to be selected, that I will try and help out in any way possible" he added convincingly

I smiled, knowing that Cinna did keep this promise otherwise I would have had the Capitol on my doorstep years ago and that it sounds exactly like my brother that he would always look after me, were ever he is.

"So what can you do?" Cinna asked. There was no point in keeping it a secret from Cinna so I told him what I could do and he sat there thinking

"I will admit. It's really impressive what you can do. Have you told anyone what you can do?" said Cinna

"No. I'm saving it for the arena. And I will only use it when I need to" I replied

"Fair enough. I won't raise the subject again. Now, tomorrow is the tribute parade where we are going to show you and your teammate off." Cinna said

I had no idea what Cinna was up to but one year, District 12's tributes went into the parade completely starkers. I hope Cinna isn't thinking on the same lines.

"Well. Leave me with the costume idea and I'll make sure that you're a tribute never to forget" smiled Cinna, with a manic look in his eyes

**Thanks for reading. To recap, Tyson is completly transformed by his stylists and meets his main stylist Cinna who knows about Tyson's abilites (as he was Tyson's older brother, Tylon's stylist as well)**

**Thanks for reading . and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	6. A fiery entrance

Chapter 6

Soon enough, the tribute parade was upon us and I was getting pretty sick of Effie's complaining about what little time we had

"Only a few hours left and they haven't been cleaned up yet" she said sulky.

"Don't worry, Effie. We have this problem every year and each time we finish with fabulous results" Cinna said soothingly. Effie didn't look soothed

"I would like to be able to get a year where we didn't have to rush" she retaliated

"Tell you what. We will begin our preps after breakfast" another of my stylists, Octavia said. Thankfully, this did calm Effie down and she was her normal self again.

Octavia was true to her word, as soon as we had finished eating, Burnet and me were whisked away to get prepared. Since the painful parts and most of the transformation of my appearance happened yesterday, all I needed was a wash down, my hair and make-up done and when they had finished. I wasn't myself, I didn't like my look, but I wanted to please my stylists and be happy for them

"Thank you, I look amazing, thanks to you" I said. My stylists burst into tears and hugged me.

"We will take you to Cinna and your costume is waiting to be tried on" Flavius said, wiping his eyes with a napkin

Costume? Thank goodness, looks like I am not going out starkers after all. I let out a small sigh of relief to know that.

Cinna wouldn't let me see my costume until it was actually on me. I was asked to close my eyes and I tried to stay still but my stylists were yanking me everywhere, I couldn't stay in the same place for more than 2 seconds. Finally, Cinna told me that I could open my eyes. I opened them and I was wearing an orange and red suit and a matching cape. I was in complete awe. Obviously, the look of shock was clear on my face.

"If you think this is good, wait and see what we cooked up for you" Cinna said. It wouldn't take a genius to know that my costume is supposed to resemble fire, I hope that Cinna's next idea didn't involve me getting cooked alive. But Cinna reached for my right hand and I didn't notice a little button on the end of the sleeve. He pressed it and I instantly burst into flames, my whole body was engulfed and I didn't feel it at all. It more tickled that hurt.

"Cinna, you're amazing" I smiled

"Tyson Galloway. The Blazing Boy" Cinna said

We all broke into laughter and was quickly interrupted when an unamused Effie walked in.

"I do hope you're all having a good time but we have an hour to get there" she said grumpily. If there was one thing that Effie hated which I have got to know, is that she hates being late

"Ready to show the world what a hot head you are" Cinna asked

"Very funny" I smirked

We met up with Burnett and her stylist, Portia in the elevator. It seemed that it was a team effort as Burnet were wearing the same clothing as me but hers were darker than mine.

"Not bad, pipsqueak" she told me

"Not bad yourself" I answered

We managed to get to the parade with 15 minutes to spare. Our stylists wanted to make sure that we looked picture perfect when we went out. I seemed that what the other stylists from the other districts had in mind. All kinds of smells from makeup and sprays made me feel sick, despite not having the chance to eat anything since breakfast. We were soon mounted on our carriages, towed by horses

"Remember, only press the button until you get outside." instructed Cinna

"Right" I nodded

We were soon pulled away and just as we got outside, we pressed our buttons and immediately burst into flames. Several people screamed at the fact that we had become human torches and others were roaring in encouragement. I smiled and waved at the crowd. Burnet just put up a hand in greeting but I was loving the limelight and people were throwing hats and all sorts at our chariot.

We literally incinerated all the other tributes off the grid, people in the Capitol weren't going to forget the Blazing Boy. Hopefully, this might attract a few sponsors in my direction. A booming voice burst my dream bubble. An old man of about 60 was standing on a huge podium for all to see, he was wearing all black apart from a white rose in his pocket. Despite his age, it was the look in his eyes that shook me. Lifeless dark eyes were glancing down at us and on several occasions, we locked eye contact and it was like getting stabbed with a sword.

"Welcome tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour and Happy Hunger Games." his voice rang out and the audience screamed. It burned me from the inside that these people thought it was entertainment that we would eventually kill each other off. The way the old man was speaking and looking at me, gave me the goose bumps, and that he would probably be the most dangerous out of anyone here. Soon after, we were carted away and headed back to where we first got on and I was happy to get away from the old man. I just had this feeling, like a melon slowly rotting in my stomach, that there was more to him than meets the eye. That was quickly put out of my head as Effie, Haymitch and our stylists were rushing over.

"You were amazing" Cinna said, helping us down

"We are going to be the hottest news in the Capitol" Effie squealed

"Nice job" Haymitch said. I was quite taken back, there was no sarcasm and he wasn't drunk. A full, wholehearted compliment. I might of burst into tears if I hadn't of noticed that everyone else was looking over our shoulders. I turned around a saw a boy with blond hair, around the age of 18, built like a bull on steroids and dressed in what looked like gold Roman armour and he was glaring at us with cold blue eyes. By the way he was dressed, I'd put money (if I had any) that he was from District 2, Masonry and creating future Peacekeepers. He was glaring at us with same stern and cold eyes as the old man on the podium. Effie rounded us up and shooed us away. When I looked back before getting in the elevators, he was still glaring at us. I weren't in the Capitol more than 48 hours and it seemed that I have made an enemy already.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, Cinna is true to his word and gives both Tyson and Burnet a costume that burned all the other tributes off the map. After the parade, Tyson notices that another male tribute was glaring at them, clearly angry at that Tyson and Burnet got more attention than him**

**Thanks for reading . and I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	7. Training and Treachery

Chapter 7

Before dinner, we were allowed to relax and unwind. I removed any sort of fakery from my body andchanged into a simple plain white top and blue trousers. I thought it was a good idea to see the tributes and how they were reaped. I asked Effie for a video and she gave me one. I ended up having dinner in my room and whilst eating, I watched the districts from 1 to 12, and making notes on any potential threats during the Games. I immediately put down all the tributes from 1, 2 and 4, also noticing the boy who was glaring at us, he was from District 2 and he jumped at the chance to volunteer. The girl from District 5, who resembled a fox to the last detail, she would most likely be sly and tricky. Both tributes from 11. The boy from 11 was just as built as an ox like the boy from 2, yet what threw me off guard was his partner, what looked like to be 12 year old girl, yet she showed no emotion on her face, she didn't even looked scared. But she could be hiding something deadly like I am so she went down too. Also I put Burnet down too, knowing that she will want me just as dead as the boy from District 2.

"Tyson. Can you come here?" Effie called. I put down my notepad and pen and left my room. It looked like dinner had finished and Effie, Haymitch and Burnet were sitting on the couch

"Good you're here" Haymitch pointed at a seat for me. I sat down.

"Tomorrow, you start training. My advice is don't show what you can really do until you have your private session with the Gamemakers" Haymitch said

"What?" I was completely stunned. I always thought that the Gamemakers assessed you after the 4 days of training "What private session" Burnet started laughing but Effie answered

"The Gamemakers are going to assess how you are during training and your private session. So try to put on the best performance that you can. The private session is where they will give you a score up to 12 so save your best talent for that" she said. Burnet stopped laughing

"I don't care about some private session. I'm gonna make myself known, I am not going to be waiting in the dark" and with that, she stormed out of the room. Haymitch rolled his eyes and Effie sighed

"Well, kid. Don't show the Gamemakers what you can really do until your private session. Until then, learn different things. Use a sword, make knots, learn how to make fires, know what is poisonous and what isn't" said Haymitch. But since my dad had taught me most of the things that I needed to know then I wouldn't need to go, but I didn't tell Effie and Haymitch this. Effie shrieked when she looked at the clock and was quickly ushering me to bed, telling me that tomorrow is a 'big, big day". I quickly soon fell asleep.

The bright Capitol sun woke me from sleep as Effie was shaking me awake.

"Up, up, up. A big, big day. You start training. I want you up and dressed in 10 minutes" she said, walking out of the room. I slowly got up out of bed and headed for the shower. I got a quick shower and saw something was laid out for me to wear. A plain black top and red stripes on going down the short sleeves and a pair of black pants with black shoes and socks. I noticed the number 12 was also imprinted on both sides of the sleeves. I got dressed and walked into the living room. Effie, Haymitch and Burnet were already up and eating breakfast, I walked over and made myself know.

"Good, you're awake. Sit" Haymitch said. I took a seat next to Burnet, who this time wasn't stuffing her face but taking more time. I found a good stack of pancakes, dripping in what looked like to be syrup and fruit and started to eat. I spotted a cup filled with what Effie said was hot chocolate, I took a sip and it was delicious. Whilst we ate, Haymitch spoke

"I am under the impression that you still want to be coached separately" he asked. Both Burnet and I nodded our heads.

"Fine, since Burnet you don't want anything to do with Tyson, I have no idea what you're good at, if you are good at something. I can only say what I told you last night. Learn how to throw something, how to tie a decent knot. Anything" added Haymitch.

Once we had finished eating and it was nearing 10, Effie took us down to the Training Centre, this meant taking a lift all the way down and a little underground. We got out and when we found the Training Centre, I noticed we were the last to arrive. I accepted the hug from Effie and Burnet immediately turned it down and walked off. I received a few arrogant smiles from District 1 and 2. Effie got back into the lift and I walked and found a little place for myself away from the arrogant smiles and Burnet. We were in a room with various stations, some teaching survival, others teaching combat. There was a room above with about 15 (as far as I counted) men inside, I instantly put them under the category of Gamemakers. This was peachy, they can see me being pathetic, and I can see myself getting a 1 at this rate.

A woman who introduced her herself as Atala started to explain the rules

"You may move around freely to any of the stations as you please. There will be trainers at all the different training spots. There is to be no fighting with other tributes during training. All the fighting will be done in the arena." I zoned out so I could get a proper look at who I might go up against. All the tributes from Districts 1 and 2 were taller, more heavily built and healthier than I was. Back in District 12, we call them Careers, as they train for the Hungers Games their entire lives and they volunteer whenever they think their ready. In their district, winning the Hunger Games is a huge honour, not like in District 12. They radiate cockiness and brutality. Yet despite they might be able to handle weapons with ease, I have a weapon of my own. However, some of the tributes you can see their bones and will clearly be no match for the Careers. Since me and my father have been putting food on the table for the past 2 years, I do have a couple more pounds than the others. I snapped back to reality as Atala had finished and was letting us go. The Careers immeadtily went to the weapons and grabbed the nastiest looking one they could find and using it like it was nothing. Burnet went and joined them. She noticed them glaring at her, obviously us winning the crowd over at the tribute parade was still sour in their mouths. However, she picked up a sword and with one powerful swing, took a dummy's head clean off. She then threw it and impaled another dummy straight through the heart. I walked over to the knot tying stand so they didn't know I was eavesdropping

"That was impressive" a harsh voice said "How do you fancy joining our group?" I deliberately turned around yet still worked on tying knots, so I could see who asked the question. It was the boy from District 2.

"Glad to" Burnet smiled for the first time ever, showing slightly crooked teeth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Cato?" asked the girl from District 1

"Sure. She just showed that she will be useful" Cato replied

I couldn't believe that Burnet was joining the Careers. Careers are normally from Districts 1, 2 and occasionally 4, not 12. They then walked over to the boy from District 11 who was sitting in a corner, on his own. I overheard the little girl from his district call him Thresh.

"Hey, you're strong. How about joining us?" asked Cato

"No." answered Thresh in a deep voice

"Are you sure? This is a one chance offer" the boy from District 1 persisted

"Yes." was the reply

"Leave him, let it be on his head" the girl from District 2 said. I was so immersed on eavesdropping that I forgot about tying knots. I quickly resumed, smiling at the fact that they didn't expect Thresh to say no, making it more satisfying. I think that I should start to show how 'weak' I was.

I walked over to the knife throwing and picked up one of them

"Can you throw knifes?" the trainer asked. The truth is, I could. Once, I was so close from striking my father in the throat and since then I haven't touched a single weapon so I was slightly rusty. But, I shook my head and tried to throw one, it clattered harmlessly against the dummy. I heard laughing and turned around. The Careers were smirking at me, knowing that despite the tribute parade, I was weak in their eyes. That is exactly what I want them to think, I try to throw more knives and each are either missing its mark or clattering off the dummy. The trainer tries to help me improve and I was getting ticked off at the Career's snickering so I purposely thrown a knife at the dummy, striking it straight in the head. The Careers are still smirking at me, obviously thinking it as beginner's luck. I move away, to the plant station. I cleaned the end test without blinking an eye, thankful for my father's training in teaching me on what plants are poisonous or not.

Soon enough we were all called for lunch, we all we directed into a room and there were tables and chairs to sit on and what looked like a 5 course banquet laid out on 3 tables. The Careers were the first to attack the buffet and found a table to sit on and made menacing looks to tell everyone that no-one is allowed on their table. But I waited in line patiently behind the girl from District 5. I helped myself to a large portion of sandwiches, fruit and juice. I sat on my own table, I was soon joined by the girl from District 11

"Can I sit down?" she asked. I was surprised on how quiet and shy she sounded, but I nodded my head and she sat down and quietly ate her lunch

"So you're from District 11? Agriculture, right" I asked, she nodded her head slowly and continued eating. I tried to engage her in conversation but with little success. She just wanted to keep herself to herself. Soon after, we went back in the training room. I went back over to the knot tying station. I was quickly joined by the girl from 11. I quickly start to tie knots with flawless results. She tried to do some but it was clear that she wasn't as good as me.

"The knot goes through the loop not around it" I said

"What" she asked

"The knot goes through the loop, not around it" I abandoned mine and showed her the proper way

"Thank you" she smiled at me. I heard a few sneering sounds, looking around to notice that the Careers were looking at me and the girl from 11. Well, if they can make allies, then why can't I?

"I'm Tyson. Tyson Galloway" I held out my hand. She accepted it.

"Rue" was the answer. Rue was a little yellow flower that I usually see in the meadow in the summertime, it seemed to fit this girl perfectly. She quickly bustled off.

"You may leave if you like" the trainer said. I had forgotten about tying knots and was more focused on Rue. I left and went to archery where the girl from District 1 was. She was clearly an amateur when it came to a bow and arrow, the only time she makes contact with a target is in the arm. I forget archery and walk away. Thankfully, Atala stepped in the room.

"The first day of training is complete. You may leave" she spoke loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone left in silence, and all took different elevators, unfortunately I was in one with Burnet. I broke the silence quickly

"You seemed to be getting well acquainted with the Careers" I said

"What's it to you, pipsqueak? I am a member of the Careers now and the person I'm hunting for first is you" she snapped. The doors opened to reveal Haymitch and Effie

"By the sounds of your voices and the looks on your faces. The first day wasn't good" said Haymitch

"You bet it was. It seems that Burnet likes to hang around the Careers" I answered.

"You joined the Careers?" Effie shrieked

"So what? It's got nothing to do with any of you. I do things my way" Burnet stormed off and we received the sound of a slammed door at the end of the room

"I wouldn't mind if she did get killed" Haymitch murmured under his breath, Effie threw his a filthy look and stared at me

"What have you been up to, Tyson" she wondered

"Been following Haymitch's orders and I think I might of got an ally" I said

"Who?" they asked

"Rue, from District 11" Haymitch rolled his eyes, but Effie seemed delighted

"Well done. Now you have a better chance of winning." She hugged me

"About a 1% more chance of winning" said Haymitch

"I'd rather have 1% chance than have no chance at all" I snapped at Haymitch. I walked off to my room and pulled off my sweaty training suit. I got in the shower and cleaned myself off all the sweat and grime from today's training. I got dressed and I didn't want to speak to either Burnet or Haymitch so I had dinner in my room again. I took in what had happened today. The Careers think I'm weak and made a possible ally.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, the first day of training begins and Burnet gets into the Career pack and the boy who was glaring at Tyson at the parade, named Cato, asks Thresh from District 11, if he would like to join the Career pack, which Thresh refused and to Tyson's amuesment.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8

I thought that the next day of training would be the same but again I was wrong. We started normally and I went over to the archery stand, thankfully no-one else was there but I started anyway, I told the trainer there that it was my first time using a bow and arrow when in truth it wasn't. I shot a few and everyone missed, I heard the usual snickering behind me and I ignored it. Yet I couldn't help feeling that I was being watched and not by the Careers or the Gamemakers, I turned around and saw a small figure slink behind a podium, I smile as I instantly who it was.

"Where is my knife?" a voice shouted. I rolled my eyes and turned to see that Cato was starting to pick a fight with the boy from District 6 and the anger in Cato's eyes was easy to see.

"I have no idea, I was just sitting here" the boy stammered, obviously scared of the looming figure before him.

"Tell me where it is and I might not break your pathetic neck right now" snarled Cato. The boy didn't know where to put himself, I knew he didn't take it, I looked around to see who was missing and I heard a little noise from above, I looked up and saw Rue safety tied to the ceiling with a sly, mischievous smile on her face, I saw the missing knife in her hands. I also noticed Thresh looking up slightly and smiling at her as well. I let loose a little smile. But just my luck, someone else saw it. Cato stormed over to me, with a red face, like a bull that has just received hot coals to its behind.

"What are you smiling at?" he got right in my face, I put my head to the floor.

"Nothing" I answered quietly.

"You stole my knife" Cato snapped, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I didn't take it" I told him, a hush fell over as everyone was looking at us. Cato's face was turning redder by the second.

"Where is my knife?" he shouted. He raised one of his fists and he was ready to punch me and I was ready to 'flinch', yet 3 Peacekeepers grabbed Cato and pulled him away from me.

"Get off me" He shoved them off. He pointed at me.

"Watch yourself 12, I'm coming for you first when we get into the arena." And with that, he walked off. I noticed Rue slowly climbing down from where she was. I was quite pleased that I was able to get under Cato's skin, despite that he will be one of the first people to target me in the arena.

"Thank you" a small voice said. I swirled around and saw Rue.

"What for?" I asked.

"For not telling that I took it" she answered and she wandered off. I smiled.

I was alone for the remainder of the day and I stayed behind when we were told that we able to go. I wasn't the only one to stay behind.

"That was really brave" I looked and saw Rue.

"Thanks but it was more stupid than brave cause now I'm gonna have the Careers on my back in the arena" I said.

"Well, I think that it was brave" she replied, she walked away and turned around when she got to the door.

"And again, thank you for not telling them that I took that knife" and with that she walked out of the door to the elevators. I stood there for a second and walked out myself and I saw Rue slowly rising in the elevator. She waved at me, I couldn't help but wave back. I got in my elevator and pressed the number 12. I shot up and when I got there, everyone was sitting on the couches.

"Well, you sure know how to make enemies" Haymitch said sarcastically.

"He started it" I retaliated.

"Tyson, the last thing that you want in the arena is enemies, epically if the enemy is a Career" Effie said kindly.

"He started that fight" I answered, I was going to continue but Haymitch cut me off before I even started.

"Listen kid. I hate to admit it but Effie is right. You cannot afford to make enemies, especially the Careers. Tomorrow is the last day of training and you are not to start or get involved in any fight what so ever. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded curtly, before walking away. I was just about to go into my room before another unwanted voice stopped me.

"You need to watch your stepping, pipsqueak. Cause we are coming for you in the arena" I didn't even turn around, I walked into my room and shut the door.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, the second day is as bad as the first. Cato thinks that Tyson took his knife when it was Rue, 3 Peacekeepers were able to keep Cato from 'badly injuring' Tyson. Now Tyson will have to defend himself against the Careers in the arena. At the end, Rue thanks Tyson for not telling Cato that she had taken the knife before walking away**

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


	9. Evaluation

Chapter 9

I kept my promise and not start or get into a fight. I wandered through different stations and ignored the evil glares I was getting the Careers. Atala stopped us and asked to form a circle around her. I was in between the girl from District 9 and the boy from District 3.

"After lunch, the evaluations of each tribute will begin and you will make your way to that doorway there" She pointed to a door near the sword station. "You will go in individually and as usual we will start with District 1" indicating to a tall boy with brown hair and a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair, but both with smug, arrogant looks on their faces. "This is your last chance for training so use it well and good luck to you"

I was quite nervous for my private sessions I didn't know what to show. I promised my father that I wouldn't show my real talents until I was in the Games, but now would be a good time as ever to show how 'weak' I am. However, Atala was right, this is my last time to train so I need to get in as much as possible. After an embarrassing hour of showing myself up of being a weak opponent, we were stopped for lunch and as usual, the Careers were the first in, first to attack the buffet and the first to sit down. Again, I was accompanied by Rue and we sat down and ate our lunch in silence, both of us too nervous to speak to one another. Soon enough, it was time for the evaluations and like Atala said, we were all brought into the room near the sword station. We found a chair each and sat down in silence, a minute later a voice appeared from nowhere

"Marvel. Please make your way for evaluation" I lowered my head so no one could see and smirked at such a preposterous name, surely people don't name their children like that, but to my greatest amusement, the boy from District 1 got up and walked away. Of course, District 1 is luxury.

One by one, the room thinned out and it was finally Rue's turn.

"Good luck" I said, she smiled and we received a snort from a corner. I turned and saw Burnett there, and since she was from my district, she will be the last to go. I wish I could have gotten mine over and done with. I didn't have to wait too long after Rue had gone in.

"Tyson Galloway. Please make your way for evaluation" a voice rang out. I got up and walked away silently.

"Don't fall flat on your face, pipsqueak!" another voice called out. I didn't turn round and kept walking. I walked back into the Training Room where I saw multiple stands from swords to snares, weights to wall climbing and painting to plants. The Gamemakers were sitting, laughing and drinking, completely oblivious that I had arrived in the room. I stood for a couple of seconds and still nothing, I couldn't wait any longer

"Tyson. From District 12" I shouted. That got the Gamemakers' attention, they all looked down at me as I walked over to the spear throwing station. I picked up one and threw it. I easily could have the spear straight through a dummy's head however it got to halfway and fell to the floor. The sound of laughter was clear to hear, my face burned with humiliation. Each stand I went to, I failed miserably, I fell off the climbing wall, I couldn't throw any weights and my accuracy was terrible. To the Gamemakers, I was another weakling. They had all given up watching me and continued to drink. However one stopped drinking to speak to me.

"You may go, Mr Galloway" and that was the end of it, he went back to drinking and laughing. I didn't even bother bowing, I just walked out. I didn't care that I was disrespectful to them because half of them were as good as drunk and most likely won't remember what happened today.

I walked into one of the elevators and pressed 12. I shot up to the top floor. When the doors opened, there was no-one to greet me, so I went into my room, took off my clothes and took a shower. Once I got dressed, Haymitch and Effie burst in.

"Obviously, the word knocking didn't spring to mind" I said

"Attitude" Effie snapped, but instantly put a smile on her face "So how did the private session go?"

"Lousy. I failed at everything I did, I gonna be a laughing stock with the other tributes when my score comes up. Especially the Careers" I said

"Don't count yourself out yet, kid. There is still the interviews" Haymitch added. I was again shocked that Haymitch had given another piece of helpful advice. I was going to answer but there was a sound of a slammed door to stop me

"Well, I think your fellow tribute is back" Haymitch said. I raised an eyebrow at the remark. We all walked out to see Burnett with a smug and satisfied look on her face.

"It looks like your private session went well" Effie smiled

"Yep, I'm gonna get a really high score" scoffed Burnett "What about you?" I realized she was talking to me

"Rubbish" I told her

"Better get used to it, pipsqueak. Cause you may have won over the Capitol crowd with your pathetic little smile but I just won over the Gamemakers" she smirked

"Yeah, you may have. But it is more likely that I will get more sponsors cause people like me" I retaliated

"Enough. Both of you, to your rooms. Dinner will be served at 6 and the results will be shown at 7" Haymitch pointed to our rooms

I stayed in my room till Effie told me that it was time for dinner. I got up and walked out, to be greeted by the delicious smell of dinner. I was one of the first to arrive, excluding Effie, soon followed by Haymitch and the stylists and then Burnett. We all had the first course in silence, but Effie was the first to be break the silence.

"What do you think your score will be?" she asked. I wasn't so sure, surely I couldn't get a 1, I mean I was bad but I could be that bad, could I?

"I am gonna be a 10!" Burnett said proudly

"I'm not so sure" I mumbled. We had the rest of the meal in silence and we walked over to the TV, where I was offered a cup of hot chocolate, I took a tiny sips whilst the commentator, Cesar Flickerman was warming up. He was wearing his usual twilight blue suit and this year, it was blue hair and every year, it's a different colour. One year, he had his hair dyed yellow, I'm no fashion expert but it was hideous.

"After 3 days of evaluation, the Gamemakers have decided on each of the tributes scores" Now was the time to see if it had all paid off. Normally, the Careers score 8-10, although one year, a Career scored an 11 and was one of the first to be killed. The score just helps with who the sponsors should keep their eye out on. Clearly, it won't be me.

"From District 1, Marvel, a score of 9"

"District 1, Glimmer, a score of 9" I snorted silently at such a name. No one heard it.

"District 2, Cato, a score of 10" There he was, tall, dark hearted and scowling, however, there he was smirking arrogantly.

"From District 2, Clove, with a score of 10" I had seen her throwing knives during training and she never missed her target. She would have been good looking, if she wasn't there with a face on like she had just stepped in something.

There you have it. All the Careers scored high, meaning that they are gonna have more sponsors. The girl from District 5 got a 4, Thresh got a 10, which was really surprising, he didn't do any training as far as I saw and tiny Rue pulled up a 7, another major surprise, she must have shown her climbing abilities.

"From District 12, Tyson" Here it comes "A score of 6" Yes, I was relieved on such a score, not getting a 1 was now banished from my head. I received a few pats on the back and a grunt from Burnet.

"Finally, from District 12, Burnet. With a score of 9" I thought Burnet would have tried rubbing it in my face, but instead, she lobbed her drink at the screen, which went straight through and smashed against the wall behind, dripping hot chocolate down it.

"What was that for" Effie screeched

"I deserved a 10, they conned me" She stormed out, leaving a dead silence in her wake.

"You better go to bed, Tyson. We need to get you prepped for your interview." Effie said

I wasn't going to object, I was feeling slightly sleepy after the hot chocolate, I bid everyone goodnight, I walked past Burnet's room, I could hear her tantrum unfolding, first the screams and then things were getting thrown at the walls.

I got in my room and I don't even remember falling on my bed.

**Thanks for reading. To recap, the first day of training begins and Burnet gets into the Career pack and the boy who was glaring at Tyson at the parade, named Cato, asks Thresh from District 11, if he would like to join the Career pack, which Thresh refused and to Tyson's amusement.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it and you keep reading**

**-Writer1698**


End file.
